Boreal Tempest Haile
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820317 |no = 8157 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = A renegade Deva battlemage from the world of Eneroth. After her defeat at the hands of the Destroyer, Haile was rescued by a band of Morokai hunters. She was surprised to discover that there were Deva living among them, and not as slaves, but as equals. Raised to fear the Morokai as the mortal enemies of the Deva, Haile was initially wary of those around her. However, the secluded lifestyle she had experienced behind the confines of the city walls made her encounter with the Morokai pique her curiosity. Choosing to seek a deeper understanding of the Morokai as she had once done to unravel the mysteries of magic, Haile came to embrace a different set of ideals and way of life. While her temperament remained unchanged, she now used her abilities to protect her new ideals and to save others from becoming mere casualties of war, regardless of their origins. Now known as the renegade “Ardent Ice Queen”, Haile continued to disrupt the war efforts of both nations, hoping that her actions would help usher in a new era of peace. |summon = This power vested in me is meant for a greater cause. Only through peace can we all prosper and grow! |fusion = After all I've said and done, you're willing to help me? Hah! Very well then, together we shall end this pointless suffering! |evolution = The errors of my past serve only to strengthen me. Call me what you will, but I shall not bend to any foe! |hp_base = 4741 |atk_base = 1886 |def_base = 1666 |rec_base = 1635 |hp_lord = 6774 |atk_lord = 2650 |def_lord = 2381 |rec_lord = 2336 |hp_anima = 7666 |rec_anima = 2098 |atk_breaker = 2933 |def_breaker = 2143 |def_guardian = 2619 |atk_guardian = 2455 |hp_oracle = 6414 |rec_oracle = 2693 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Boreal Ascendancy |lsdescription = 30% boost to all parameters & greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate & greatly boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 50% boost to BB fill rate, 25% boost to BC,HC drop rate, 150% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Diamant Glace |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, gradually restores BB gauge for 3 turns, largely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = +6 BC/Turn, 130% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 50% boost to BB fill rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 290 |sbb = Azure Bastille |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & probable Atk, Def reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = +8 BC on use (not for 3 turns, but instant), 200% boost to BB Atk, 50% chance to reduce Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Hivernal Solstice |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, massively boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & greatly boosts BB Atk for 2 turns |ubbnote = +50 BC/Turn, 200% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 500% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Ardent Ice Queen |esitem = Glacies Staff |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & boosts BB gauge when attacking when Glacies Staff is equipped. |esnote = +8 BC |evofrom = 820316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Azure Bastille'''s (SBB) refills 8 BC to all allies when used, not 3 turns. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Haile3 }}